donotcomeandfindmefandomcom-20200213-history
Norelian
La Langua Norelîenne Overview: =Setting= Norelian is a Romance language spoken on the island of Noreliand (English)-or Norelîa (Norelian) off the coast of Western Europe. Norelîa is the child of ancient Atlantis, as Italy is of Rome. Noreliand is not far away from France, so there are many cognates with French. They also have a few dreaded silent letters, the most obvious one is that many words have a silent 'e' on the end. If an 'e' at the end of a word isn't accented- é - then it simply isn't pronounced. Norelîenne, as native speakers call it, is based of Latin, French, English, Spanish, and some Italian. I'm hoping to make to make Norelian into a fully functional, modern language full of words that are aesthetically pleasing to both the eyes, and the ears. I also want to make the fictional island of Noreliand have a unique culture, and mindset which the language will reflect. Norelîenne isn't nessecarily meant to be an international language, but if anyone ever wanted to learn it or spread the language, they wouldn't start out without a base culture. Norelian isn't trying to be the next Esperanto or Volapük, though I definitely wouldn't mind! :Note that my conlang is still in its infancy, and that I will probably continue to develop and change it. I also ask that no one edit my article in a drastic way, and to please ask for my permission before editing. =Basic Grammar= Here is a basic grammar: l'Alphesse- the Alphabet Aa Bb Cc Dd Ee Ff Gg Hh Ii Îî Jj Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Qq Rr Ss Tt Uu Vv Xx Yy Zz :Norelîenne also uses the following letters : á é ï í ó ú Pronounciation vowels a as is s'a'''w e as in l'a'y; e as in l'e't i as in h'i'm î as in sl'ee'p o as in l'o'w u as in f'u'n ou as in y'ou''' ai as in m'y' au as in c'o'''w oy as in s'oy''' eau as in g'o' consonants b, d, f, h, l, m, n, p, r, s, t, v, x, y, z, similar to English; the rest: c can sound hard- c'at-, or soft- '''c'entury- g can also sound hard- 'g'rass-, or soft like 'j' *for both c and g, it really just depends on the word (I wanted it to be like many natural languages in this).* j has a sound a sound similar to the 'z' in a'z'''ure q has the sound of 'cw' as in '''qu'een, though 'que' sounds like a hard 'c' at the end of words-''musîque'', or republîque. Articles Nouns do not have gender (masculine, feminine, or neuter) in Norelîenne, although there is evidence that they did at one time. There is one definite article: ''la'' which corresponds to the English the When la comes before a vowel sound, it condenses to the front of the word, and it is slurred together when pronounced: la + Alphesse = l'Alphesse la + anîmale = l'anîmale When la comes before a plural nouns such as chattes, it turns into les: la + chattes = les chattes la + maisones = les maisones There is also one indefinite article, that takes two forms depending upon the following sound of the noun: ''un'' or ''una'' which correspond to the English a'' The form of a, ''un is used before vowel sounds: ''un anîmale'', never una anîmale ''un apis'', never una apis The form of a, una is used before all consonant sounds: ''una chîen'', never un chîen ''una boullen'', never un boullen Pronouns Ja- I moi- me vou- you (informal) anou- you (polite) il- he elle- she zam- it aullîe- we vou'alles- you all lemme- they also pronouns, but not major ones with unique conjugations: nérîe- one (as in: -One could go there, but I don't think its very safe.) nérîmenne- oneself Jaménne- myself vourez- yourself (informal) anouze- yourself (polite) Possessive pronouns Possessive pronouns used to refer to one object are: mon- my vour- your (informal) anour- your (polite) ilour- his ellour- her, hers aullîne- our, ours vou'allemes- you all's lemmure- their, theirs Possessive pronouns used to refer to more than one object: mes- my tois- yourself (informal) anois- yourself (polite) illése- his ellése- hers aullése- our vou'alleméne- you all's lemmése- their Adjectives In Norelian, like in other Romance languages the adjective goes before the noun. For example it's '''not a blanque chîen, it is chîen blanque. This rule holds true- (la donna bella, la fleur amariss...) -until one uses numbers to describe a noun. What if you wanted to say two days? You would say: dua ares, not ares dua. The same is true when using possessive pronouns: «Mon maison etenne...»- "My house is..." «Aullîne aré, etanne aresîe! »- "Our day is today!" It's really not that difficult with adjectives, you just have to remember the rules. (Tré donnas, la ellîe papilîos.) Here is a list of some common adjectives you'll be likely to come across (not in alphabetical order): bella- pretty, beautiful adorablé- adorable, cute blonde- blonde (used for males, and females) ruberése- red haired brunette- brown-haired noirése- black-haired blanquerése- white-haired grîsarése- gray-haired féante- ugly amusánte- fun, funny intelligénte- smart, intelligent bonne- good mauvaiz- bad, incorrect terrîblé- terrible horeurmén- horrible nouveau- new (used for inanimate objects- l'auto nouveau- the new car) nouvelle- new (used for people and animals- «elle etanne una donna nouvelle »- "she is a new woman") ancîen (this 'c' sounds like 'sh')- ancient, old- could be used as an insult vîalle- old, out-of-date bonnamuseé- wonderful, entertaining Verbs Most verbs in Norelian conjugate according to a set pattern, these are called regular verbs. A good exaple of a regular is: parler, which means to speak. (Nouns are always talked about in their infinitive form, which means they are unconjugated.) Here is how it conjugates: Ja ''parlé'' - add é''''' '''vou/anou ''parlé -add é''''' '''il ''parlene -add ene elle ''parlene'' -add ene aullîe ''parlese'' -add ese vou'alles ''parlîe'' -add îe lemme ''parlanne'' -add anne =Dictionary= (really more of an index of words) Everyday Expressions Greetings Felicîtachánne- greetings, or congratulations; considered polite and friendly. Anjoure- hello, greetings; can be used in a formal or informal situation. Jourre- hi, hey; informal. Bonne'ouîe- welcome! bonne azré- good morning bonne aré- good day bonne adune- good evening bonne nuît- good night Goodbyes Arvoir- goodbye; both polite and friendly reprîs- goodbye; the most formal adîu- bye chîanne- goodbye; interchangable with arvoir thinan azré- have a good morning thinan aré- have a good day thinan adune- have a good evening thinan nuît- have a good night bonne chance- good luck Foods A section of common foods and meals: Juvandé- breakfast Almersé- lunch Dîsnerre- dinner noitrîure- food comîrre- meal Vegetables legúme- vegetable concombre- cucumber tomatté- tomato abolaza- pumpkin brocalle- broccoli choufleur- cauliflower celsau- celery aubergîne- eggplant onîane- onion Fruits fruita- fruit pomme- apple cherîse- cherry fraise- strawberry péche- peach pereau- pear susîne- plum pomme d'amour- pomegranate cîtrone- lemon cîtrone-vert- lime raison- grape melón- melon melón-saffîre- watermelon banane- banana narange- orange Meal Courses The meal courses are listed in the order traditionally served in Norelîa. soux et salade- soup and salad entrée- main course chalevón- dessert frommage et vînne- lastly, the cheese and wine course Les Entrées boef- beef cizé- chicken porque- pork stéque- steak pîscarrde- fish Chalevón! pastelle- cake cîblerre- pie pastellîna- cookie pastellette- cupcake parffé- parfait créme glacée- ice cream tiramîsoux- tiramisu glacétte- ice pop sundé- sundae frappe- shake or malt Days, Months, & Seasons Even though the Norelians use the Western Gregorian calendar, they have retained their own unique names for the months of the year and the days of week. Days of the Week Elaré- Monday Anaré- Tuesday Île'aré- Wednesday Aldaré- Thursday Fraré- Friday Venîaré- Saturday Minelle'aré- Sunday aré- day Months Narvinîyé- January Lárquella- February Vîressé- March Arquessé- April Fleuressé- May Belorné- June Thermîe- July Urîmé- August Yavé- September Tuavré- October Novasarré- November Uîcharré- December boullen- month The Seasons Prîmavera- spring Aistharé- summer Yavaré- autumn Hiver- winter ou'îan- season Colours blanque- white noir- black ruber- red cairule- blue amariss- yellow vert- green ajurre- purple saffîre- pink grîs- gray brun- brown tîlle- turqoise argent- silver mallorne- gold orange- orange (colour only, not the fruit!) corella- colour Numbers 0- voiché 1- una 2- dua 3- tré 4- quatra 5- quînqua 6- saïse 7- septîa 8- ellîe 9- nover 10- desse 11- undanesse 12- duanîs 13- tredesse 14- quatradesse 15- quînquadesse 16- sadesse 17- septadesse 18- elîdesse 19- noveradesse 20- vigintîe 21- vigintîe-una 22- vigintîe-dua 30- tragentîe 40- quatragentîe 50- quagentîe 60- saigentîe 70- septegentîe 80- ellagentîe 90- novagentîe 100- sîenna noumra- number Animals Here is a very short list of some common animals: chat- cat chîen- dog abris- bird apis- bee papilîo- butterfly pîscarre- fish ursra- bear gallîna- chicken vaca- cow balerge- rabbit froppe- frog quasana- swan anîmale- animal Countries and Nationalities A list of some major countries in Europe, and around the world Norelîa- Noreliand Norelîenne- Norelian language or people France- France Francésse- French language or people Éspagna- Spain Éspanîenne- Spanish language or people Italîa- Italy Italîenne- Italian language or people Alemanîa- Germany Alemánne- German language or people Ellénîa- Greece Ellanîenne- Greek language or people Mascovîe- Russia Mascovîte- Russian language or people Anatolîa- Turkey Anatolîenne- Turkish language or people Îsrelle- Israel Îsrellîenne- used for both the Hebrew language and the citizens of Israel Arabîya- Saudi Arabia, or the Arabian Peninsula Arabîe- Arabic language or Arab people Indîya- India Indîenne- Hindi language or Indian people Cathé- China Cathanîenne- Mandarin Chinese language, or Chinese people Coréa- Korea Corîenne- Korean language or people Chapón- Japan Chaponîenne- Japanese language or people Amérîca- America Les Estates Unîté- The United States (official name) Amérîcanne- American English, or American citizens Britannîa- Britain La Royamé Unîté- The United Kingdom (Britain's official name) Anglése- the English language or British people Mesîqué- Mexico Mesîcanne- Mexican Spanish or Mexican people Brasîlle- Brazil Brasilîenne- Brazilian Portuguese or Brazilian people Portugalle- Portugal Portugesanne- Portuguese language or people Canîda- Canada Canadîenne- Canadian English or Canadian people Quebéque- Quebec Quebécois- Quebec French or people from Quebec la Boté- the world seen from a human point of view la Éa- the Earth Îurope- Europe Afrîque- Africa Agîa- Asia America-Boréale- North America America-Austurale- South America Australîa- Australia Antarde- Antartica Boréa- north Austra- south Orîente- east Ocîdente- west la terra- a country or land una nationalîté- a nationality langua- language una dorîende- a people = Norelian Customs = Though it may not be that important, the imaginary island of Noreliand has its own unique customs and way of looking at the world. I will put here whatever I feel is important (most of it made up as I go along!), from ancient folk customs to the modern-day government. Government and Quick Facts Official Name: The Kingdom of Noreliand, and the United Norelian Empire Capital City: Navarra Population: about 183 million (183,000,000) Size: about 3 and a half million sq. kilometers Official language: Norelian (Portuguese is also widely used in the immigrant communities from Portugal and Brazil) Type of Government: a hereditary monarchy Head of State and Government: the Monarch (king or queen) Branches of Government: 1. The Monarchy- makes laws, judgements, and executive decisions. 2. The Parliament- makes laws, decides some judgements; members of Parliament elected from the common class of citizens and helps the monarch govern fairly; the leader of the Parliament is called the Premier, and works closely as an advisor to the monarch. 3. The High Court- makes judgements about how laws are to be interpreted, and helps to decide difficult cases. Divisions of Noreliand Though the overseas territories may look somewhat independent, they all recognize Noreliand's authority, and influence over them. Noreliand has more power than the other 5 kingdoms. Noreliand is first divided into 6 major divisions or kingdoms (royamés) 1. Norelîa 2. Quellanés 3. Afrîque-Ocîdentale 4. Genesáu 5. Hivernîa 6. Catheranîs = Example texts = " La Torre de Babélle " or The Tower of Babel text will go here soon... Chat-noir178 01:38, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Category:Languages Category:Romance conlangs